


90 Year Nap Drabbles

by Fallen_angel_of_time23



Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_angel_of_time23/pseuds/Fallen_angel_of_time23
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Haylellujah Gift Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511345
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haylellujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylellujah/gifts).



* * *

They don't need sleep – Angels and Demons – but that’s never stopped Crowley. Especially when he’s using sleep to run away from his problems. Problems like watching a certain Angel walk away from him. Problems like being so petty he didn’t follow. Problems like the Angel not answering his calls. Problems like all of this making Crowley ache in a way a Demon probably shouldn’t be allowed to. And so, he found the most remote place on Earth, built himself a comfortable anti-human tower, and promptly fell asleep. 90 years later that problematic Angel decided to ruin a rather lovely dream. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

90 years is a long time to sleep for a Demon. Crowley had tried his hardest to never sleep for that long, but one ugly fight and here he was. But Demons don’t dream the same way humans do. The closest description might be lucid dreaming, but Demons don’t have human imagination. Their dreams are memories, yet these memories can become corrupted into nightmares by fear over time. 90 years of watching his Angel walk away from him, listening to insults, and feeling the weight on an eternity alone. Nightmare after nightmare. None anywhere close to Crowley’s fear of reality. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Aziraphale left. Crowley had called and received no answer. Visited and sent away. Waited and saw no change. Finally, he slept with no intent of waking. He knew Zira wouldn’t come; whatever they had, it’s over now. No point in dwelling on it. His dreams didn’t seem to agree with him, but he was desperate to escape reality, and it was better than facing a lonely eternity. So, when he felt a kiss on his brow that woke him to Zira’s gentle smile, he was convinced he was still dreaming. a lot. He didn’t deserve a kind and gentle reality. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

He was dreaming, so when Zira asked him to stay, Crowley didn’t hesitate.

“Forever, Angel.”

“That’s a long time, My Dear.”

“I mean it. You have it, Aziraphale – my forever.”

“Why would you promise me something so precious, Crowley?”

“Because I don’t want you to leave again.”

“You silly serpent, I’m staying right here; with or without your forever.”

“It’ss jussssst a dream. You can’t ssstay.”

“Oh, my dear boy. You’re awake now. I’m _here_.”

“You’re here?”

“I’m here. I promise.”

“You came back?”

“Of _course_ I came back, my Dear.”

“Why?”

“The World is not the same without you.”

* * *


End file.
